escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El proceso
El proceso es una de las novelas más emblemáticas de Franz Kafka, que quedó inacabada a excepción de un precipitado final. Fue publicada por primera vez, en alemán, en 1925 como Der Process (las ortografías „Prozeß“, „Prozess“ o „Proceß“ también se utilizan) basada en la edición de Max Brod del manuscrito de Kafka. Este último nunca expresó la intención de publicarlo y lo dejó inconcluso. Argumento esto es una berga En la novela Josef K. es arrestado una mañana por algo que no se conoce. Desde este momento, K. se adentra en una verdadera pesadilla para defenderse de algo que nunca se sabe que es con argumentos aún menos concretos, tan solo para encontrar, una y otra vez, que las más altas instancias a las que pretende apelar no son sino las más humildes y limitadas, creándose así un clima de inaccesibilidad a la 'justicia' y a la 'ley'. De la novela procede un famoso relato kafkiano, 'Ante la ley', que viene a ser la esencia de la 'pesadilla kafkiana'. En él un hombre llegado de lejos pretende cruzar la puerta de la Ley, pero un Guardián se lo impide. Franz Kafka 1º Haz un breve resumen del argumento de la novela. Un día, Josef, el protagonista despierta en una habitación custodiada por dos vigilantes, estos vigilantes le llevan a hablar con el juez, el cual se comunica que va a ser procesado. Es sometido a un interrogatorio, conoce al juez de instrucción y a su mujer que le dicen que les van a ayudar a superar el proceso. Josef se informa sobre el tribunal, y eso no parece sentar bien a alguien, porque los dos vigilantes jurados del banco en el que Josef trabaja son azotados. Un día llega un tío de Josef que se había enterado de que su sobrino estaba acusado y le encomienda a un abogado enfermo del corazón que solo se preocupara de cobrar sin hacer nada, Josef decide pedir ayuda a un pintor, después pide ayuda a un sacerdote, el cual mediante un relato le explica su situación ante la ley. Una noche vienen a buscarle dos hombres que le llevan a las afueras de la ciudad, Josef piensa que le van a matar, le despojan de sus ropas y le muestran un cuchillo con el que Josef teóricamente tendría que suicidarse, al no aceptar el protagonista esta opción, uno de los hombres acaba con el proceso clavándole el cuchillo en el corazón. 2º ¿Qué crees que simboliza el proceso? ¿Qué sensación deja en el lector? ¿Por qué? El proceso simboliza la falta de humanidad volcada habitualmente en los procesos judiciales, se trata ala gente como un numero y no como un caso real que tiene sus propias razones y motivos de ser. Deja una sensación de impotencia, ya que observas desde fuera la situación sin poder defender al protagonista a la vez que deja una sensación de angustia y duda, no sabes si se le acusa veridicamente o si por el contrario es un delincuente peligrosísimo, creo que ese es el mensaje que Kafka deja caer en el libro, que da igual que halla hecho el procesado o quien sea, todo el mundo tiene derecho a un proceso justo, aunque el lector, por lo menos yo, piense que esta situación seria justa para un asesino. 3º Establece una comparación entre el comienzo de la novela (y la situación del protagonista entonces) y el final de la misma. ¿ De que manera el autor lleva al lector de la situación inicial al desenlace de la historia? Al comienzo de la novela Josef esta indignado por la acusación injusta, incluso llega a pensar que todo es una broma de sus compañeros de trabajo, poco a poco se va dando cuenta de la envergadura de la situación y se va interesando por su situación ante la justicia, pero no le dejan interesarse, hasta que por fin llega el día del desenlace, en el cual todo será igual, él sin saber su delito y la justicia sin hacerle caso. Kafka lleva al lector por una oscuridad aterradora, haciendo sentir en algunos fragmentos la mima inquietud que el protagonista, sin saber en ningún momento la situación en la que se encuentra Josef. 4º¿Qué imagen de burocracia y del Estado crees que se desprende de la lectura de la novela? Desarrolla tu propia versión del tema. De la lectura de esta novela se desprende una interpretación de la burocracia muy necia y desconsiderada que no tiene en cuenta a las personas y que no tiene un interés concreto en ayudar. Me podría llegar a creer esta interpretación, pero me faltan razones, es decir, que interés tiene los funcionarios en hacer la vida imposible a las personas, no son demonios ni nada así, son personas igual que los demás, y se encuentran en la misma situación ante el sistema. 5º ¿Qué garantías le ofrece el sistema judicial al ciudadano individual frente al estado en la novela? ¿Y en la actualidad? Por supuesto, en la novela se da mucha mas importancia al estado que al ciudadano, al ciudadano no se le ofrecen garantías de defensa, es decir, no se le permite defenderse, ni siquiera se le ofrece al ciudadano la mínima, saber de que se le acusa. En la actualidad parece ser al revés, los procesados cuentan con todo tipo de ayudas, muchas veces mas que las victimas. 6º ¿Qué función desempeña el derecho en nuestras sociedades? ¿Por qué razones Kafka ambienta esta historia en una sociedad europea de principios del SIG. XX y no en cualquier otra época? Hoy en día el derecho es la base de toda sociedad, todo se rige por derechos y obligaciones. Kafka lo sitúa en la época en la que él vivió por que era la que más conocía, y lo sitúa en Europa porque teóricamente Europa en esa época era la cuna del derecho y la justicia, la gran potencia mundial, pero en realidad lo único que ofrece una potencia mundial en ese aspecto es el caos. 7º Realiza una valoración psicológica y ética sobre el papel que juega el sentimiento de culpa en la historia que Kafka nos cuenta. El protagonista termina asumiendo la culpa del delito que supuestamente ha cometido, y es que no le queda otro remedio, esta tan presionado por la justicia que termina creyendo que es un asesino, o un ladrón o algo peor. Pero el peor sentimiento de culpa llega cuando se da cuenta de que podría haber hecho algo mas por arreglar su proceso y no lo a hecho. 8º Arriesga una interpretación sobre la frase que Kafka pone en boca de uno de los funcionarios encargados de ejecutar los castigos: “ Me han destinado a apalear a la gente y lo hago”. Todo el mundo ha de recibir ordenes de otras personas, pero esta al alcance de nuestra mano obedecer o no, en este caso con mas razón aun, el funcionario puede ser un simple peón, pero tiene la potestad de obedecer o no. 9º Sitúa dentro del libro e interpreta el siguiente párrafo. “ No cave duda de que, tras las manifestaciones de este tribunal y, en mi caso, después del arresto y del interrogatorio de hoy, se esconde una gran organización. Una organización que no solo da trabajo a unos guardianes corruptos, a unos inspectores necios y petulantes y a unos jueces de instrucción cuya mejor cualidad es le dé ser mediocres, sino que además, mantiene a una magistratura de grados superiores y supremos, con toda una caterva inevitable y sin numero de ordenanzas, escribientes, gendarmes y otros servicios auxiliares, probablemente incluso verdugos. (No me gusta esa palabra) ¿Y que sentido tiene, señores, esta gran organización? Consiste en arrestar a personas inocentes y en instruir contra ellas un proceso absurdo y, como en mi caso, casi siempre sin resultado. Teniendo en cuenta la insensatez de todo esto, ¿ cómo evitar la peor de las corrupciones en el cuerpo de funcionarios? Es imposible; ni siquiera el juez del tribunal supremo seria capaz de conseguirlo por sí mismo". Intenta establecer una comparación con nuestra sociedad. Este fragmento s encuentra en él capitulo 2, titulado “El primer interrogatorio”. Este párrafo es, podríamos decir, la idea principal de la novela, resume todo cuanto se dice en el libro. Todas las partes implicadas son turbias, y muy sospechosas. Hoy en día las cosas no han cambiado mucho, es decir, de puertas a fuera los políticos son ejemplares, pero de puertas a dentro son “alimañas” que solo se preocupan por su propio interés o el de su parte, sin tener en cuenta que han sido puestos ahí para ayudar a los ciudadanos, y que de ellos depende que vuelvan a estar ahí. 10º Valoración critica de la novela. El tema en si, es bastante interesante, pero la lectura resulta enormemente complicada y larga, yo creo que esta es una de esas historias que se podrían haber contado en mucho menos papel y no habría pasado nada. La novela lleva al lector por el camino de la angustia, en ningún momento se llega a saber si el protagonista a hecho algo o si simplemente esta en todo ese embrollo por alguna enemistad. Personajes Josef K Es un oficinista de un banco; soltero. Satisface su deseo por tener contactos mediante tertulias en cafés (Stammtischrunde). Su padre falleció y su madre aparece sólo en un fragmento de la novela. No conserva sentimiento alguno de lealtad hacia ella. El subdirector Rival de K. en el Banco. Zalamero. Lo único que le interesa es coger a K. con las manos en la masa. Fräulein Elsa Mesera; no vuelve a aparecer en el relato. Es la amante de K. Fräulein Bürstner Una interna en la misma casa de Josef K. Ella le permite que la bese una noche, pero luego rechaza sus avances. Reaparece brevemente en las páginas finales de la novela. Tío Karl K. El impetuoso tío de K. venido del campo; antes, su padrino protector. Karl K. insiste en contratar a Huld, el abogado. Abogado Herr Huld Un conocido del tío de Josef K.. Está enfermo, físicamente debilitado y en cama. En esta posición ejerce la defensa de K. Proporciona muy poco en el camino de la acción pero cuenta buenas anécdotas. Rudi Block Block es otro hombre acusado y cliente de Huld. Su caso lleva cinco años. Él no es ya más que una sombra del próspero hombre que una vez fue. Todo su tiempo, energía y recursos están ahora dedicados a su caso. A pesar de que ha contratado aparte abogados de pacotilla, es completa y patéticamente subordinado a Huld. Frau Grubach Propietaria de las unidades de alojamiento de la casa en la que vive K. estima mucho a K. Leni La enfermera de Herr Huld; está enamorada de Josef K. y pronto se convierte en su amante. Ella le muestra sus partes palmeadas (referencia al motivo de la mano presente en todo el libro). Al parecer, ella encuentra a los hombres acusados extremadamente atractivos: el hecho de su estado de acusación los hace irresistibles para ella. Titorelli Pintor de la corte (cargo que heredó de su padre). Es iniciado (perito) en el proceso en la corte y retrata a los jueces. Sabe mucho de las idas y venidas de la corte en los niveles más bajos. Se ofrece a ayudar a K. Mediante su contacto personal con los jueces es capaz de mediar entre K. y la corte logrando así hacerle retirar al acusado los cargos de algunas pinturas de paisaje idénticas a él. Pero aún así, está convencido de que la corte nunca puede ser influenciada por otros o ser disuadida de que encuentre culpable a un acusado. Si la novela hubiese sido terminada, se hubiera podido saber más de lo dicho por Titorelli. En el cine El proceso se ha llevado varias veces al cine y al teatro, al igual que otras obras de Kafka. Acaso la versión más conocida de El Proceso (1962) es la de Orson Welles, que se permitió la libertad de añadir un final distinto a la trama. Miscelánea La obra El proceso es considerada en ocasiones como una obra política de orientación anarquista. En otras muchas ocasiones como una obra filosófica existencialista. De toda forma que se la vea es una de las grandes obras literarias del siglo XX, por ejemplo la novela de Albert Camus, La peste, es un homenaje oblicuo al la novela de Kafka. Bibliografía Ediciones de El proceso En alemán Kafka, Franz, Der prozess: Roman Frankfurt am Main: Fischer Taschenbuch Verlag, 1989. Kafka, Franz, Der prozess: Roman Frankfurt am Main: Fischer Bücherei, 1960. Kafka, Franz, Der Process : Roman : in der Fassung der Handschrift. Frankfurt am Main: S. Fischer, 1999. En francés Kafka, Franz, Le procès Paris: Flammarion, 1983. Kafka, Franz, Le procès/ Franz Kafka; traduction nouvelle et présentation de Georges-Arthur Goldschmidt Paris: Pocket jeunesse, 2005. En inglés Kafka, Franz, The trial; a new translation, based on the restored text; translated and with a preface by Breon Mitchell New York: Schocken Books, 1998. Enlaces externos * [http://www.librosgratisweb.com/html/kafka-franz/el-proceso/index.htm El proceso] (libro completo) Categoría:Novelas de Franz Kafka Categoría:Novelas de 1925 ar:المحاكمة (رواية) br:Ar Prosez ca:El procés cs:Proces (román) da:Processen (roman) de:Der Process el:Η δίκη (Φραντς Κάφκα) en:The Trial et:Protsess (Kafka) Prozesua fi:Oikeusjuttu fr:Le Procès he:המשפט hr:Proces (Kafka) it:Il processo (romanzo) ja:審判 (小説) mk:Процес (роман) nl:Het Proces nn:Der Process no:Prosessen pl:Proces (powieść) pt:O Processo ro:Procesul ru:Процесс (роман) sk:Proces (román) sr:Процес (роман) sv:Processen tr:Dava (roman) zh:审判 (长篇小说)